How do we love ?
by Kyamu
Summary: Une question simple, innocente, et pourtant...


**HOW DO WE LOVE ?**

Eren soupira. Assit parmi ses compagnons dans le réfection du château, Eren s'amusait plus avec la nourriture qu'il ne mangeait vraiment. Maintenant sa tête de son pouce, il se résigna et tout en lâchant son couvert qui retomba dans un cliquetis dans son récipient, il repoussa son assiette devant lui. L'appétit ne voulait toujours pas lui revenir. Et cela faisait bientôt trois semaines. Trois longues semaines qu'il ne mangeait rien. Trois horribles semaines qu'il ne dormait pas, mais surtout, trois semaines que l'escouade de Levi avait été décimée par ce putain de Titan féminin à la con !

" Et vas-y que je me la joue poète à la Heichou... " soupirât-il en laissant tomber sa tête dans ses bras.

Ses compagnons et amis arrêtèrent un moment de manger, fixant le brun avec inquiétude. Tous avaient vu qu'il se laissait dépérir. Tous, même les supérieur en commençant par Henji qui désespérait de revoir un jour Eren sous sa forme de Titan. Il y avait Erwin aussi, même si il ne le montrait pas, il voyait bien que la jeune recrus n'était pas dans son assiette du tout. Mais surtout, la personne qui ne cessait de se ronger les ongles à le voir dans un état aussi pitoyable, c'était le Caporal chef Levi. Jamais il n'avait vu ce petit gamin remplit de détermination aussi déprimé et sans vie. Le noiraud n'aurait jamais cru que son subordonné soit aussi attaché à son ancienne escouade.

Soupirant, Levi imita le plus jeune dans son geste, repoussant son repas avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, ses yeux à mis clos acier des plus intimidant se posant droit devant lui, sur un point invisible. Juste à côté de lui, Hanji termina d'avaler sa bouché avant de se tourner vers son collègue et accessoirement ami.

" Parle lui. " Dit-elle simplement avant d'enfourner de nouveau un morceau de viande dans sa bouche. Mastiquant alors que le noiraud ne daigna lui accorder de l'importance, ni dans ses propos, ni pour sa personne. Mais bon, c'était quelque peu habituel avec lui. Elle ne disait plus rien. Sauf lorsqu'il était dans état d'esprit comme celui. " Levi. "

" J'ai entendu binoclarde, je ne suis pas sourd. " Souffla Levi avant de se lever, attrapant son couvert au passage qu'il entreprit d'aller mettre au sale avant de repartir pour ses appartement.

Dans le réfectoire, Hanji détourna son regard de la sortie pour poser ses yeux sur Eren qui, dos à elle, ne se doutait en rien de ce qui se tramait dans son cerveau emplit de court circuit très dangereux. Se levant, la folle à lunette s'avança vers Eren qui, la tête toujours entre les bras, sursauta lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son épaule. Lui souriant, elle n'attendit pas pour mettre son plan à exécution.

" Levi voudrait te voir. "

" Heichou ? " S'exclamât-il en se redressant, regardant ses amis qui haussèrent pour la plupart ou hochèrent négativement la tête pour lui signifier qu'ils n'en savaient rien.

" Oui. Il est dans ses appartements. "

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, Eren regarda la scientifique givrée s'éloigner alors que ses amis chuchotaient sans discrétion pour savoir ce que lui voulait l'autre nain. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Mikasa et Armin, Eren fini par se lever, débarrassant son plat auquel il n'avait pas touché avant de prendre la direction des appartements de son supérieur. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ? Il avait, pour une fois, été un bon petit soldat bien obéissant et compétant. Alors pourquoi voulait-il el voir ? Et pourquoi avoir envoyé Hanji au lieu de venir lui-même, l'obligeant à le suivre comme il en a l'habitude ? Perdu dans ses pensées, Eren manqua de sursauter en constatant qu'il était déjà arrivé à destination. Levant le poing avec résignation, le jeune demi-titan toqua à la porte avant d'attendre que son supérieur ne lui autorise d'entrer. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

" Entrez."

Posant une main sur la poignée, il l'abaissa et poussa la porte, entrant dans le bureau de son supérieur avant de refermer derrière lui, se tenant droit comme un " i " devant lui, attendant de savoir pourquoi son caporal voulait le voir. Ce dernier, en voyant entrer son subordonné, releva un sourcil avant de laisser de côté un moment toute sa paperasse, s'enfonçant sur sa chaise en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. allons bon, qu'Est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

" Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? " Finit par demander le plus vieux en constatant que le plus jeune n'était pas décidé à parler.

Eren fronça les sourcils, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui sans comprendre.

" Rien monsieur. " Répondit-il malgré tout, ce raidissant en voyant son supérieur froncer les sourcils.

" Alors pourquoi tu es venu me faire chier ? " Souffla d'agacement le noiraud en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

" Que ?! Bah, je... " Eren ne comprenait plus rien. N'était-ce pas lui qui voulait le voir ? Sinon, pourquoi serait-il venu ? " Bah, c'est vous qui ?... Enfin je veux dire... Hanji est venu me voir pour me dire que vous vouliez me voir donc.. je... "

Levi souffla bruyamment en grognant une insulte à l'encontre de la jeune femme qui, encore une fois, faisait des siennes. La réaction de son supérieur fit comprendre à Eren que Hanji avait tout inventé et se sentit soudain gêné. Se frottant la nuque, Eren détourna un instant le regard.

" Je... Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. "

Levi releva son regard pour le poser sur le plus jeune et soupira. Il n'avait plus trop le choix. Il se doutait qu'Hanji ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas parlé, donc, autant s'y mettre maintenant. Plus vite c'est fait, mieux c'est, n'Est-ce pas ? Se levant de derrière son bureau, Levi ôta sa veste qu'il lança sur le dossier de sa chaise ainsi que son foulard qu'il déposa sur le dossier du canapé avant de s'y asseoir, déboutonnant les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Devant lui, Eren le regardait faire sans bouger, une légère teinte rosée aux joues qui aurait pu amuser le caporal chef. Celui-ci tapota la place à côté de lui, ordonnant silencieusement à ce dernier de venir s'asseoir. Hésitant, Eren s'avança timidement vers lui, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

" Dépêche gamin, j'ai pas que ça à foutre. "

Accélérant le pas, Eren fini par s'asseoir au côté de son supérieur, tendu comme un arc. Il ne savait pas trop ce que lui voulait le noiraud ni pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tout simplement mit à la porte avec toute la grâce et la gentillesse dont il était capable. Jetant un coup d'œil de côté au plus vieux, il rougit un peu plus en découvrant ce dernier le fixant de ses yeux gris qu'il trouvait envoutant.

" Qu'Est-ce que tu as, Jäger ? " Fini par demander le noiraud en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air las et fatigué. La raison de cela était encore confuse. La précédente mission ? La tristesse qu'il ressentait pour la mort de son escouade qu'il gardait bien au fond de son être ? Ou ce refoulement perpétuel qu'il effectuait envers ses sentiments grandissant pour le plus jeune ? Peut-être un peu des trois finalement ?

" Rien... Je vais bien, capo- "

" Putain Eren ne me ment pas. " Le coupât-il en se tournant vers lui. Il en avait assez de ce putain de jeu à la con. Il en avait marre de se voiler la face ainsi. " Il n'y a pas écrit débile profond sur mon front. Je le vois que tu n'es pas bien. Tu ne manges pas, tu ne dors pas et je mettrais ma main à bouffer que tu pleurs souvent vu comment tes yeux sont le matin. Donc maintenant, tu t'enlève ce putain de balais que tu as bien profond dans le cul et tu vide ton enculé de sac ! Merde ! "

Eren resta là, à écarquiller les yeux un long moment avant de fermer son visage, baissant la tête en se cachant derrière ses mèches de cheveux qui avait encore poussé. alors comme ça, il savait. Il avait vu. Il le voyait. Serrant les poings sur ses genoux, Eren se courba légèrement alors que les paroles de son caporal raisonnaient dans son esprit, faisant échos contre les parois de son cerveau, sans cesse, sans répit pour l'adolescent plein d'hormone qu'il était. Puis, alors qu'il se sentait craquer, une question lui vint à l'esprit. Une question qu'il se posait depuis sa dernière discussion avec Petra sur " l'amour ". Relevant vivement le visage, Levi releva un sourcil alors qu'il retrouva cette flamme de détermination qu'il aimait voir au fond de ses si beau yeux.

" Dîtes. " Commençât-il, intriguant le noiraud qui s'attendait à tous, sauf à ça. " C'est quoi " faire l'amour " ? "

Prit au dépourvut, Levi ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment, pensant même qu'il venait de rêver. Est-ce que ce Eren venait vraiment de lui demander ce que c'était que " faire l'amour " ? Mais elle lui avait dit quoi l'autre folle à lunette avant de venir exactement ? Restant tout de même impassible, il ne détourna nullement le regard, le plongeant dans celui du plus jeune qui s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de réponse. Avait-il demandé quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

" Je... J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? " Osât-il avant d'être coupé dans son élan par Levi qui reprit la parole.

" Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça, gamin ? "

" Bah... Heu... c'est que... " commençât-il soudain gêné. Pouvait-il vraiment lui dire le pourquoi de cette question ? Le regard de son supérieur ne lui laissait pas le choix. " Je... Avec Petra on a parler... et eux... Enfin... "

Petra ? Rien que ça ? Lui qui pensait que cela viendrait d'Hanji, pour une fois, quat'z'yeux n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire. " Soit clair. "

Respirant un bon coup, Eren se jeta à l'eau.

"Un... Un jour Petra m'a... demandé si j'étais... amoureux de quelqu'un. Je... Je ne savait pas trop ce que cela voulait dire " être amoureux " donc elle me l'a expliqué et... " Eren se mit à rougir, ce qui n'échappa pas guère à Levi.

" Et ? "

" J'en ai conclu que oui, j'étais... Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un mais... je ne sais pas si c'est normal... et puis... je ne sais pas comment mais, elle a commençait à me parler de " faire l'amour " et lorsque je lui ait demandé ce que ça voulait dire elle a rougit et est partit. Sauf que depuis je... " Eren baissa la tête, chassant les image de l'expédition qui venait envahir son esprit.

De son côté, Levi était à la fois surpris et curieux. Eren ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire d'être amoureux de quelqu'un ? Ni faire l'amour. Pourtant, si Petra le lui a expliqué et que maintenant il sait... Est-il vraiment amoureux de quelqu'un ? Et de qui ? Et puis, pourquoi cela e serait pas " normal " ? Maintenant restait à savoir de qui il l'était. M'enfin. Il était bon à devoir il expliquer ce que voulait dire " faire l'amour " . Autant ne pas passer par quatre chemin.

" Faire l'amour c'est avoir des rapports sexuel avec quelqu'un. " Déclara Levi, alors qu'Eren releva la tête avant de la pencher. Il ne comprenait toujours pas. Bordel, comment lui expliquer ça par des mots ? " Bon sang, Est-ce que tu as déjà embrasser quelqu'un au moins ? " Demandât-il sans réfléchir.

" Heu... Bah... oui. Ma maman et- "

" Sur la bouche, Jäger, sur la bouche. " Soupira Levi, bien qu'amusé par la situation.

" Ah... heu non. " Rougit-il. Ca, il savait ce que c'était. Il avait déjà vu des grandes personnes le faire, dont ses parents. Mais lui, jamais. Bien qu'il aimerait bien essayer avec...

" Elle est au courant ? " Reprit Levi.

" Qui ? "

" La fille que t'aime. Elle sait ce que tu ressent pour elle ? "

Eren se figea en rougissant comme une tomate bien mur. Puis, d'un geste vif, il détourna le regard. Relevant un sourcil, Levi regard la réaction de son subordonné qu'il trouvait étrange. Puis, l'ampoule dans son crâne s'alluma. Est-ce que c'était une fille au moins ?

" C'est un garçon, c'est ça ? "

Sans relever la tête, Eren acquiesça. " C'est pas... bizarre ? "

Un micro sourire fit une bref apparition sur le visage du plus vieux qui avait une envie de rire. " Non. " Se tournant vers Eren, il se leva et se posta devant lui, l'obligeant à relever le regard en maintenant son visage d'une main, deux doigts au niveau de menton, encrant son regard dans le sien, s'amusant de sa réaction.

" C'est qui Eren ? De qui es-tu amoureux ? "

Le brun écarquilla les yeux avant de secouer négativement la tête en fermant les yeux fortement. Non, il ne pouvait pas... Il se refusait de le lui dire.

" C'est un ordre Eren, répond. Tout de suite. "

Eren rouge, ouvrit lentement les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux du plus vieux. Non. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Mais il n'y avait pas que les mots ? Non ? Inspirant comme pour se donner du courage, Eren ferma les yeux et rapidement vint coller ses lèvres à celle du noiraud qui écarquilla les yeux un instant avant de retrouver son masque d'implacabilité. Levi ferma les yeux et sentit Eren se reculer. Sans lui laisser le temps, il reprit possession de ses lèvres, le forçant à se reculer contre le dossier du canapé alors qu'il venait se mettre à califourchon sur le plus jeune en même temps qu'il forçait l'accès pour aller retrouver sa jumelle dans l'entre humide du brun. Ce dernier était toujours aussi rouge et avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'arracher de sa poitrine tant il battait fort. Après un moment, Eren fini par répondre au baiser, ravissant le plus vieux qui sentait Eren fondre sous lui. Leurs langues se caressaient, jouant, dansant ensemble. Les soupirs se muaient en gémissement pour le plus jeune, et les mains caressaient l'autre, augmentant la chaleur et le désir. Le noiraud eu le malheur de bouger et Eren gémit plus fortement en plaquant ses mains sur le postérieur de son supérieur qui rompit le baiser pour venir plonger son regard dans celui du brun qui rougit de plus belle en enlevant rapidement ses mains.

" Désolé... "

Comme à son habitude, le Caporal chef Levi resta impassible, en contradiction avec sa respiration rapide et son regard lubrique de désir. Bon sang ! Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne avant de le violer sur place.

" Ca... Caporal ? " Appela Eren timidement. " Je... Je veux savoir... "

" Savoir quoi, gamin ? " Demanda le noiraud en caressant du boue des doigts la joue halé du jeune adolescent sous lui, n'ayant toujours pas bougé.

" Ce que ça fait de faire l'amour avec la personne qu'on aime. "

Levi resta impassible. Bordel !

"... Et puis merde ! "

* * *

 **THE END**

Alors ? Verdict pour cette première histoire OS ? ( Oui, bon, je sais, l'orthographe n'est pas mon fort mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. )


End file.
